Emily the Death Smile
by Baby Angels V.I.P of L.O.V.E
Summary: Es la historia de mi OC de creepypasta


**Karin: Este es mi OC de creepypasta**

* * *

Emily Williams eran una chica alegre sin ningún problema a excepción de estar todo el tiempo sonriendo, por nada del mundo abandonaba su sonrisa, pero solo era para ocultar su tristeza, furia y locura.

Un día Emily se levanto con su buen humor de siempre, se baño, se vistió con su ropa favorita, una camisa roja, unos jeans negros, una chaqueta gris y se amarro su cabello castaño en una coleta, bajó a desayunar y ahí estaban sus padres comiendo alegremente como siempre

-Buenos días- saludo como siempre con una sonrisa Emily, seguido se sentó

-Buenos días hija- contestaron al unisono sus padres y continuaron con su desayuno y platica

Emily casi ni ponía atención a lo que sus padres decían pues le parecía muy aburrido. Acabo su desayuno, tomó su mochila y se fue a la preparatoria.

En el camino pasó cerca de una escena del crimen, no lo tomo en cuenta y siguió caminando hacia su colegio. Al llegar todos estaban reunidos es un solo lugar al parecer leyendo algo, Emily curiosa tomo uno de los periodicos escolares que repartían en su escuela y se asustó al ver la noticia que venía de encabezado en el periodico, este decía "LA MAESTRA BENSON HA SIDO ASESINADA" en el texto venía lo siguiente:

"Cuando la señora Benson iba de camino a su casa de noche algo la detuvo, pareció haber visto una figura junto a una casa llorando, cuando se acercó se asusto al ver bien a la figura, era una chica al parecer de preparatoria, pero no era normal, le faltaba el ojo izquierdo, su otro ojo lo atravesaba una gran cicatriz, en las mejillas tenía coseduras que formaban una sonrisa psicopata y parecia tener colmillos, la señora asustada intento alejarse pero la chica la sostuvo del brazo y le dijo "Me das tu corazón?" la señora asustada la empujo tirándola al piso, grave error, la chica de su chaqueta que tenía puesta saco un cuchillo manchado de sangre, tiró a la señora al piso y se puso encima de ella, al estar a punto de clavarle el cuchillo en el corazón se escuchó un disparo, ahuyentando a la chica y dejando libre a la señora no sin antes decirle "Vendré por tu corazón", al parecer un policía que iba pasando por ahí patrullando vio a esa chica atacar a la señora y para ayudar a la señora le disparó a la chica. Eso fue lo que la señora Benson contó, pero al día siguiente en la mañana se vio en la calle el cadáver de la mujer sin corazón y con todos sus órganos afuera, en una pared estaba escrito con sangre "Tu corazón estaba rico", los oficiales creen saber quien es pero no lo quieren decir"

Así que por eso estaban los policías y tanta gente reunida en aquel lugar, al ver la imagen extrañamente no le dio asco como a otros, de hecho se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al ver el cadáver de la maestra. Dejo el periódico de donde lo había tomado y se fue a sentar. A pesar de aquel suceso las clases continuaron normales con algunos comentarios relacionados con lo sucedido de la maestra, aunque a Emily no le interesaba algunos momentos ponía atencion a lo que decían los demás

Al final del día Emily se tuvo que ir de la escuela tarde debido a que se había quedado a hacer la limpieza del salón, no estaba muy oscuro pero era algo riesgoso, sin embargo no le dio importancia y se fue a su casa.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles hasta que comenzó a sentir que la seguían, caminaba cada vez más rápido hasta que una pequeña piedra le golpeó la cabeza, estaba envuelta en un papel, al abrir el papel se asusto, decía "Me das tu corazon?" escrito con algo rojo, parecía sangre, aún más asustada comenzó a correr más rápido hasta llegar a su casa.

Cuando llegó a su casa se sintió aliviada, pero... todas las luces del piso de abajo estaban apagadas, sin siquiera prender una luz subió las escaleras con la idea de que tal vez sus padres estaban en su habitación viendo la tele, pues escuchaba el ruido de ella, al llegar vio la tele prendida y la silueta de sus padres recostados, vivos, creía ella, prendió la luz y se quedó horrorizada ante tal escena, sus padres con dos agujeros en su pecho donde se supone debía estar su corazón, todos sus órganos afuera y no tenían ojos, estaban los dos pares en la mesa de noche cortados, la pared se encontraba manchada de sangre, pero hubo algo que la horrorizó más, en la pared de al fondo con sangre estaba escrito "El de ellos estaban más ricos de lo que creí que podrían estar, gracias por la comida" Emily se quedó en shock, ya no tenía esa sonrisa que siempre mostraba, hasta que reaccionó pero no de una buena manera

-Sus corazones estaban ricos?- pregunto de una manera extraña, ya no le quedaba cordura, ¿a quién le quedaría si viera a sus padres muertos y de una manera grotesca? -Jaja... jajajaja... jajajajajajajajaja!- comenzo a reír como psicópata, se miró en un espejo con esa retorcida expresión, se tomo la boca -ya no tengo esa sonrisa que a todos les gusta- tomo un cuchillo que su padre tenía guardado en un cajón y aguja e hilo que estaba dentro de otro, agarró el cuchillo y se corto la mejillas creando unas heridas casi formando una sonrisa, luego tomo el hilo y se coció la herida, marcando mas la sonrisa. De un mueble que tenía su madre tomo una espada y se la amarro en la cintura. Salió de la casa con esa retorcida sonrisa.

Al llegar a la mitad de la calle se encontró a un señor, parecía asustado, ella lo conocía, todas las mañanas que iba a la escuela lo saludaba, el señor se le acerco a Emily y asustado le dijo -He escuchado gritos y risas provenientes de tu casa, esta todo bien?- Emily se le comenzó a acercar y conforme caminaba la luz de la luna la iluminaba mejor hasta dejar al hombre en un estado de shock

-Todo esta bien- tomo su espada y lo partió a la mitad -perfectamente bien- siguió su camino y a cada persona que se le atravesaba en su camino los cortaba, no le importaba quien era, si era un conocido, desconocido o amigo, los mataba de una manera tan sangrienta que asustaría a cualquiera

* * *

**Karin: Eso fue todo, espero les guste nun sayo wan**

**NT: Se llama Death Smile porque al ver su sonrisa mal formada uno se queda paralizado dejando que ella los mate y porque ella ya no sonríe, solo se la hizo para que no desapareciera**

**NT2: Emily the Death Smile para los que no saben significa Emily la Sonrisa Muerta**


End file.
